


The problem with confessions

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Reference Auto-Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Necrophilia, Mentions of Threesome - M/M/M, Mentions of bestiality, Off-screen Relationship(s), drinking game, mentions of tentacle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing spin the bottle and drinking can lead to 'interesting' discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prize-fic for dropletsofblood, i hope you like it doll!  
> Thanks to kat for the beta, and to [](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragons_rage598**](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/) and to [](http://kikkilakan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kikkilakan.livejournal.com/)**kikkilakan** for listening to me ramble about the fic, for encouraging me and for giving me some ideas too!

  
It's always the same with touring, aside from the actual shows, there's basically nothing to do. And even though, they've got years of dealing with it, sometimes it's just impossible and they need something else.

There's four of them in a fairly small hotel room, small because three of them aren't small by any stretch of the imagination and tend to make places seem smaller by contrast. They're all fully grown men, well past the time for experimentation, and none of them has ever demonstrated any sort of inclination towards emo-ness or metro-sexuality. They therefore have no excuses whatsoever for behaving like teenaged girls on crack, except possibly alcohol.

After making sure they had enough beer, tequila, vodka and jägermeister, they set out to play _Spin and truth_, an original creation by Chris, on the basis that they're not going to kiss each other like that and that really the whole dare part of truth and dare is a pain in the ass. Somehow, it's always him or Sid who get the worst ideas, when they put their heads together they turn into a natural disaster.

Craig watches the others, he knows they're going to try and aim at him the most embarrassing questions because Chris's apparent belief that he's cute when blushing has spread to the rest of the band. But he also knows what sort of questions to fire back, so he's not too fussed.

Next to him on the bed, drinking tequila directly from the bottle, Chris is shirtless and smirking. They haven't started playing yet but he can tell he's going to have a blast.

On the other bed, Paul and James have given up trying to remain separated and are more or less curled up around each other. Paul's on his third beer and he's taken to plaiting James's hair into tiny, particularly bad tresses.

"Paul, dammit, stop that! M'not a girl!"

James tries to swat his hands away, which only results in Paul pulling off the chunk he's holding to and James whining like a 5 year old who's bumped his head.

Craig rolls his eyes and silently hands an empty beer bottle for Chris to pass it to the bassist, who's starting. Taking another swig of tequila, Chris tosses it blindly, but Paul manages to catch it anyway.

"Yeah, do that and stop plaiting me…"

They all watch the bottle turn and stop pointing at Craig. The sampler sniggers and takes a swig of the vodka bottle he's been sharing with James.

"So, dude… tell us about the worst place you've ever done it."

Paul scrunches his face, in the perfect mimic of pondering, while James, who is taking off the plaits in his hair, sniggers lowly. "So many bad memories to chose from…"

Chris joins him in the sniggering and leans to retrieve the bottle for the next turn.

Paul finally tilts his head, swats James upside the head to shut him up and answers. "The most uncomfortable was totally on the beach… The sand fucking got everywhere. But the worst had to be in my mum's bed…"

The others literally squeal with laughter. Chris is the one who asks the $10.000 question. "Dude, did you get caught or what?"

Paul nods, trying hard to keep the blush off his face.

"More, dude! Tell us more! Who was the chick? When was that? C'mon! Spit it all!"

Paul takes a long swig of his beer and starts grinning wide as the memory comes back.

"Well, it wasn't one of those parents are off visiting the family fuck knows where and you're 16 and horny and you organise the biggest party ever, y'know." He shakes his head. "Ballz Grey doesn't get caught when he organizes a party! Anyw- Fuck sake, Jim! That hurts!"

He glares down at the guitarist who's just pinched his arm.

"Just checking you weren't getting sidetracked." James grins innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Paul starts again. "Anyway, this was a lot later, I was past 20 I think. I'd been going out with this girl, steady like and all. With the building job I couldn't afford a place of my own, so that afternoon while my parents were at work and we were getting comfy on the sofa… Well, their bed was the nearest… We were right in the middle of something a little exotic when my mum walked in on us." He hides his face behind his hand and finishes. "I'll never forget what she said. She said 'Paul really I thought I'd taught you how to lock a door.' And with that she walked back out…"

For a second the others remain absolutely silent, in case Paul hasn't finished. Then they explode in helpless sniggers and cheers for his mother's coolness, James even gets the vodka back from Craig to drink to his mother. After a moment of further embarrassment, Paul joins in the sniggering.

"Whose turn is it?"

Chris grins sweetly to James and tosses him the bottle. "Yours!"

"Fuck!" But he deftly catches the bottle and spins it.

The bottle finally stops pointing at Paul who grins wide at the tall man next to him. James sighs deeply, takes a long swig of vodka and squares his shoulders.

"Shoot man!"

Paul smirks a somewhat nasty sort of grin, takes a swig of his beer to savour the look of exasperation on James's face a little longer and finally drawls, dragging his words on.

"Ok, dude, tell us what position you love for sex, but you're totally ashamed of loving so much?"

Chris chuckles and steals the bottle of jägermeister from behind Craig. He is about to start drinking, but he stops himself when he sees James about to speak, he's learnt the hard way how snorting alcohol feels.

James hides behind his hair, thankful that none of the others will be able to see him blush.

"Well… this better never get out of this room…" He stalls, licks his lips, hesitates but doesn't take another swig of vodka, finally he starts again. "I sorta, kinda really like sucking myself…"

His three band mates remain absolutely still for almost a minute, until Chris asks slowly.

"You… like… Fucking hell, how can you even do that?" Then he shakes his hands and adds. "Don't answer that! I really don't want to know!"

Paul opens wide, disbelieving eyes and squeezes them shut suddenly. "Shit! That's bad, dude!" He keeps making disgusted sounds, until Chris hands him the jägermeister and he takes a healthy drink of it.

"Moving on!" Chris hands the bottle to Craig, making small encouraging gestures when the sampler doesn't move right away.

Eventually the bottle is set spinning again and James can relax as the general attention is not focused on him anymore. They all watch as the bottle stops in between Chris and Paul.

"How did you say we decided when that happened?" Paul eyes Chris questioningly.

Chris grins and looks down at the bottle. "Would you say it's more towards me or towards you?"

Paul rolls his eyes but leans over the bed to look more closely. "I'd say it's more towards you dude."

"Well, then I ask the question."

And with that, Chris gets the jägermeister back from Paul, in spite from the glare it earns him, drinks a bit from it and looks at Craig with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, man, you gotta tell us five things that turn you on, with details too!"

The sampler rolls his eyes meaningfully, then tilts his head and fights hard against the urge to hide his face in his hands. When he speaks his voice is a little croaky, but he keeps going on anyway.

"Okay, lemme think…" He clears his throat and looks straight into Chris's laughing eyes. "Freckles, I love tracing them, or just looking at them, and y'know, checking how many of them and how far they go…"

He trails off and focuses on Paul who's grinning encouragingly to him.

"That's one. For two, I gotta say I'm a total sucker for different coloured eyes… y'know like David Bowie?" He checks that the others are nodding and then nods himself. "Yeah, that. For a third, humm… I sort of have a thing for deep voices, listening to someone tell me anything with a voice like that gives me shivers…"

Chris frowns. "Man, aren't you going to tell us anything embarrassing?"

Craig smirks. "Tell you what Chrissy-boy, just for you, I'll tell one of my dirty secrets. Listen closely, what really, really turns me on is… lycanthropy! Man I get all hot and bothered when I see a big hairy wolfy creature co- Ouch! Jim!"

The guitarist is grinning wide and he's got his other shoe in hand, moving it somewhat threateningly.

"Craig, you can't use _Sims 2_ turn-ons to answer this, it doesn't count!"

"If you'd kept your mouth shut, man, nobody'd knew I wasn't serious!"

"Well, you still have two more things, dude."

With a sigh, Craig starts speaking again. "Okay, fine. So, for my fourth, I'll have to confess to loving foot massages. I think I prefer giving them, to receiving them, but either is just a really nice and intimate experience."

Once again, he stops but this time he can't keep the blush off his face. He dives in before anyone can comment.

"The last is… Okay, I really like it when people talk to me about their passions, you can feel how much it means to them and it's just such a turn on to know that they trust you enough to tell you all that and that's it really…"

He doesn't look up, because he doesn't want to see them sniggering at him so he grabs the tequila that Chris has left lying between them and takes a long drink. He doesn't look up either when Chris puts a sympathetic hand on his knee, before retrieving the beer bottle and spinning it as it's his turn.

Because Chris is a giant dork, he spins it too fast and instead of getting the bottle to turn and turn and turn, it results in it getting off balance, spinning to the left and eventually disappearing under the bed. Everyone sniggers, except Chris who swears and has to go dive under the bed to get it.

"Dude, this is not spin the wheel you dun have to spin it three times before it can stop!"

Paul sniggers at his own cleverness as Chris grumbles and spins the bottle again. This time it spins correctly and stops, pointing at Craig. The sampler smirks broad at the older guy, takes a sip of tequila again and finally starts speaking right before Chris explodes.

"Okay, Fehn, listen up. Imagine your girlfriend's been turned into an animal and the only, I repeat only, way to turn her back is to fuck her as an animal. Now, what animal would you be, let's say, OK with fucking?'

The look on the faces of the others alone is worth playing that sort of game, Craig can't help but grin sadistically at their collective expression of disgust. Paul's the first one to get better and he takes a long swig of his beer, than he starts sniggering lowly, returning Craig's sadistic look.

Craig elbows Chris none too gently. "Come on…"

Chris gulps uneasily and dives in. "Ok, so assuming I'm dating a girl at the time, and assuming magic exists, then if I must, must, must fuck an animal…" He makes a comical face of disgust. "I'll have to hope she got turned into a wolf, nice warm white fur, lovely fangs and beautiful icy blue eyes… She'd be irresistible!"

"Jeeeeesus! Fehn, you're such a fucking pervert!"

While James and Craig join Chris in his sniggering, Paul, still making disgusted sounds, leans down to get the bottle for himself. He's vaguely hoping that if he moves on fast enough, they might not start discussing bestiality.

"Oh, man, I was totally expecting you to say something gross, like a chicken or a hamster, y'know like that joke?"

No such luck then, Paul sighs and steals James's vodka. He doesn't deserve it anyway for mentioning tiny, cute animals in the same sentence as fucking.

"Do I want to know what joke you're talking about Jim?"

"F'course you do, Chris. Corey told it to me, so now you know just how good it is. Anyway, it's this story right? When you fuck a hamster there's something you really, really mustn't forget. Know what it is?"

Chris shakes his head and Craig screws his eyes shut, as if that's going to make the joke any less disgusting.

"Well, you really shouldn't forget to wrap it with loads of tape… on account of not wanting to make it explode, y'know…"

James trails off, his hair hiding just how he's enjoying inflicting that joke on his band mates, now he understands why Corey insisted on sharing it. Chris laughs, but then again Chris laughs at everything, so that's not really any sort of achievement. Both Craig and Paul look like they are picturing the scene and not enjoying it.

James sniggers hysterically, until a flight of pillow lands on his face that is, including one that just keeps whacking him over the head because Paul is closer and holds his grudges longer.

"Spin" _whack_ "that damn" _whack_ "bottle" _whack_ "Paul!"

Paul huffs and leaves the pillow on top of James's head, but he does as he's told. As James rearranges the pillows behind his back, they watch the bottle finally stop to point at Craig again.

"Damn, man, that bottle is in love with you!"

At that moment, Craig regrets having thrown his pillow at James, because he can't whack Chris over the head with it, instead he reaches down, grabs the tequila and gives it to Chris.

"You're just jealous! Now, drink and shut up!"

With that, he turns back to Paul, smirking thoughtfully. Paul swallows his beer uneasily, he really hopes Craig won't find something as gross as what he's just asked.

"Right, Paul. Tell us, when did you stop bathing, showering and generally being naked around your brother?"

Before Paul can answer, Chris interrupts loudly. "He never did, we all know how Paul is with Tony and what they do after the shows when they think nobody's paying atten-"

Chris stops abruptly. He never thought Paul could jump so fast and now he's too busy running around the hotel room trying to escape to finish. In the end, his attempt is futile as Paul catches him, drags him back on the bed and proceeds to choke him in the mattress since James has all the pillows.

"Paul… Paul! PAUL!" The bassist looks up from where Chris is fighting back with less and less strength. James goes on. "Don't kill him, we need him for the shows. Besides he's got a point…"

Paul sighs dramatically, but stops trying to kill Chris. "How many times will I have to tell you pervs that Tony and I are not _into_ each other! This wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny!"

"You gotta admit, you guys are very, _very_ close…"

"Chris, I can come back on my decision not to kill you tonight!"

Chris rolls on his back and coughs weakly, so he can call Paul a pussy without being heard. Craig leans over him looking a little worried, the percussionist grins up to him reassuringly.

"Rather than killing Chris, why don't you answer the damn question, man?"

Glaring at James for his tone, Paul slaps his feet off the bed rather more violently than needed and sits back.

"Fine! If you must know, I haven't seen Tony naked since we were at our aunt's, a couple of years back, and one night we were plastered out of our minds and we went skinny-dipping in the lake."

"Oh my god! And wh-"

Craig has to put his hand in front of Chris's mouth to keep him from finishing. Paul glares at them both but he doesn't comment and James, feeling the tension, swiftly grabs the beer bottle again and sets it spinning.

They all get back to drinking their various alcohol while waiting. The bottle eventually stops, pointing at James himself. Before anyone can comment, he spins the bottle again. This time it ends up pointing at Paul.

The bassist grins, takes another swig of his beer, clearly trying to emulate Craig but failing rather impressively if only because he's already bleary-eyed from drinking.

"So, Jimmy, tell us, you ever been in a threesome… with a dude?"

Chris sniggers loudly, whether it's because he's expecting James to blush or because he finds Paul's most embarrassing question hilariously naïve remains unclear. James looks at Paul from behind his hair and answers lowly.

"With two guys even…"

That's the part where Paul chokes on his beer and Chris falls off the bed because he's laughing so hard. Craig offers the percussionist a hand to climb back up while saying softly.

"I think we're all waiting for the details, James."

James nods. "Alright, I was at this friend of mine's place, it was fucking late and we were at that point when you just pick random things to watch because you're past bored and drunk. And he had that Japanese cartoon shit lying around. I can't even tell you the name without spraining my tongue… Anyway, we figured it'd be a good idea so we put it in the DVD player and started watching."

He stops and takes a generous drink of his vodka. "Turned out the whole thing was gory, fucked up, tentacle rape shit…"

At the blank stare Paul and Craig return him, he coughs uneasily, hesitating until Chris speaks up.

"Tentacles fucking young Japanese girls in uniforms, in every available hole, repeatedly."

"Fuck, Jim! Don't tell me you got turned on… That's fucked up, dude!"

James is still hiding behind his hair, but his voice doesn't waver. "You asked, man… Anyway, yeah, we kinda got into it and ended up fucking right there on the couch. It was damn uncomfortable too!"

As he leans down to get the bottle spinning again, Craig snorts.

"Trust you to bitch about your comfort when you're fucking with two other guys… Whose cock were you sitting on?"

Paul lets out a loud disgusted sound. "Chris, for fuck's sake, shut up!"

"Paul, don't listen to him, he's just doing it to get a reaction. Also find a question for Craig."

Paul blinks a few times. His bleary eyes on James as he tries to figure out what he's just said. Then the proverbial bulb lights up in his eyes and he finishes his beer before turning to Craig.

"Well Jones, you like asking embarrassing questions, so here's one for you: say you could have any of us in the room as your slave for one day, who would you pick and what would you make him do?"

Craig snorts loudly and licks his lips suggestively in Paul's direction. "What makes you so sure I'm not going to pick you Paul? I can tell you'd love to be my footstool for the day, wouldn't you?"

The way Paul dives on yet another beer, it's pretty obvious that thought hadn't entered his mind at all. The three other laugh loudly and James pats the bassist's shoulder gently between his loud chortling.

"C'mon Craig, stop trying to rile him up and answer the damn question!"

Craig rolls his eyes. "But I can't answer that question…"

Chris slaps his shoulder, not hard, but enough to sting.

"Okay! You asked for it… If I could have a slave for a day, I wouldn't want it to be one of my friends, because really guys, I'd rather keep you all alive…"

In their inebriated state, it takes the others a good minute to get the full meaning of what Craig's just implied, and Paul turns a decidedly odd shade of green. James eyes him worriedly and gets ready to jump out of the bed. Chris slaps Craig's shoulder again.

"How can you be so gross when you didn't even spell anything out?"

Craig smirks back to him. "That's because I'm good like that. Isn't it your turn anyway?"

Chris tries to give him a searching look, which makes him look more like he's old and squinting because he can't find his glasses.

"Are you trying to change the subject man?"

Craig rolls his eyes, shakes his head, slaps Chris's shoulder and hands him the beer bottle.

"Just play, will you?"

Chris winks at James, who has settled back as apparently Chris's masterful plan to change the subject worked on Paul, and he spins the bottle. It eventually finishes spinning, pointing to James.

Chris grins at the guitarist. "Ok, man, do your worst!"

James tilts his head, takes a swig of vodka and grins at Chris. "So, Chris, you think you're ready for everything, then tell us: how far would you go in bed? And I don't mean easy stuff, I mean what would you do that you absolutely hate and who would you do it for?"

This time, it's Chris's turn to blink and swallow uneasily a few times, looking more uncomfortable by the second. He takes a long drink of tequila and eventually looks up, focusing on the wall behind James and Paul. He takes a deep breath.

"Ok, well… I'd let them do anything they want, all the real sick shit." He stops and takes another swig of tequila. "Like even scat-stuff, or…" His voice falters and he glances to his side. "…even necrophilia…"

There's a split second of silence, until Paul starts laughing raucously and singing totally off-key. "Chris and Craig sitting on a bed K.I.S.S.I.N-" He stops when James slaps him upside the head.

Chris doesn't wait to see what happens next, a little unsteadily he jumps off the bed and heads for the door of the room. He doesn't stop when he hears his name, pushes the door open and walks out in the hotel corridor. After a few feet, he stops and leans against the wall, pressing his forehead against the cold plaster and tries to figure why he's just said what he said.

He doesn't hear the door opening and closing again. He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels the hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you say that, Chris?"

He looks into Craig's eyes and turns around so he's got the wall for support.

"Well, we'd agreed to be honest…"

Craig rolls his eyes yet again, but there's a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip. He puts his hand on Chris's belly and strokes the skin gently, then he shifts his hand and slips his fingers into the waistband of Chris's jeans and pulls him closer.

"If they bust us, I'll blame it all on you, man…"

"I'll say you couldn't resist my charms…"

Craig sniggers and slaps Chris's bare shoulder. "C'mon Casanova. I told them we'd need some time in your room to sort things through."

Chris reaches around Craig and pulls the cardkey from his back-pocket. "Yeah, you gotta make sure I'm ok… not imagining things…"

"Yeah, and I gotta comfort you… repeatedly… cuz you're not taking it well, and maybe I'll have to go get you a drink at some point."

They grin at each other and walk into the hotel room opposite the one they were in. The door clicks shut on Craig's hands creeping over Chris's ass.

[the end]


End file.
